


Season 12 finale coda

by Htanguma85



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htanguma85/pseuds/Htanguma85
Summary: Jacks promises for a new world





	Season 12 finale coda

The boys find Jack crouching in the corner and coax him out they just wanna talk. Dean and sam are distraught over losing their mom to the rift and cass to the angel blade. Jack senses their distrust but willingness to at least try and trust but also the sadness. He tries to sense out Cass, the only one who ever had faith in his abilty to be good, and senses nothing he becomes panicked asking for cass. Dean has to give him the bad news, becoming enraged he kills his father. With a single swipe of his hand he resurects Cas, after everything cass has done for him its the least he can do. The angel awakes looking confused at all the distraught faces around him and it takes him a moment to recall what happened. He hugs Dean and sam and starts to scan for mary and crowley but senses their  souls have moved on. The boys watch in wonder guarded but more trusting, jake steps out of the shadows and he is the most beautiful thing theyve ever seen! He has his fathers dirty blond hair and peircing honey colored eyes like gabriel and soft looking alabaster skin. Hes everything you'd expect an angel to look like,he turns to cas and pylls him into a hug and looks forlornly at his mother with love for what she went thru. He turns to the boys and speaks to dean first. "Dean, i know it took a lot to trust your friend that i wasnt going to harm you or your family and i promise you that this paradise will come to be slaughtering my father was the first step and to prove it to you there's a few things i can offer you boys to prove what i say is true." Dean looked at him quizzicaly and a bright yellow light came and went so bright he had to sheild his eyes. The nephalim had his bright goldish white wings spread out and when he lowered them standing behind his lowered wings was Mary, Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Mitch, and John. "Dean this is just the begining off the peace I'm going to bring this world."  And Sam dont think ive forgotten about you. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned to look there stood Jessica as beautiful as she looked the last time he saw her. Sam couldn't believe his eyes she was really here and Jake was offering her back to him, but was it real or was this a trick or something he was imagining, something that was going to cost him something. Both the boys were overcome by happiness but also very skeptical of everything being offered. Jack looked softly at the crestfallen hunters and said, You of all people deserve happiness after all you've done and sacrificed in the name of heaven and Hell I'm going to make sure you realize that everyday and give you the life you should have had instead of the destiny you were forced into a world with no monsters no demons no evil a life where you can go to college Sam a life where you can get married and have children as he looks a Jo smirking this and more will be my gift to you boys.


End file.
